callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
USP .45
The USP .45 is a handgun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The USP .45 is a common starting sidearm and the only sidearm available with a suppressor in the campaign. The unsuppressed USP .45 appears in "F.N.G.", "Crew Expendable", and "Charlie Don't Surf". The suppressed USP .45 appears in "All Ghillied Up", "One Shot, One Kill", "Ultimatum", "All In", "No Fighting In The War Room", and "Mile High Club". As with most sidearms, the player may choose to swap the USP out with a more powerful weapon. It comes with laser aiming module mounted under the barrel which is purely aesthetic. Multiplayer The USP .45 is frequently used in multiplayer because of its range, high magazine capacity and early unlock level. It has four more rounds than the M1911, as well as greater range and slightly greater recoil. Due to its range, it is the second most powerful pistol behind the Desert Eagle. Its major flaw, however, is its mediocre hipfire accuracy compared to that of other pistols while moving. Weapon Attachments *Silencer Gallery USP .45 CoD4.png|USP .45 USP .45 Iron Sights CoD4.png|Iron Sights USP .45 Reloading CoD4.png|Reloading USP .45 Silencer CoD4.png|Silenced USP .45 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The unsilenced USP .45 can be used by PFC Joseph Allen in the mission "S.S.D.D." and by Sgt Gary "Roach" Sanderson in "The Gulag". Its silenced counterpart is seen in the missions "Cliffhanger", used by "Roach", and in "Contingency" (also in "Roach's" hands). Enemies are also seen using an unsilenced version, notably in the mission "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday " when they attempt to kill hostages. Like it's COD4 counterpart, it comes with a non-removable non-functional laser aiming module under the barrel. Special Ops The USP .45 appears in two variants, much like its campaign counterpart. It can be seen with a Tactical Knife in "The Pit " and "Terminal ". As with the campaign mission "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday", enemies in "Wetwork" will also use one when executing civilians. The silenced version of this weapon is featured in "Evasion", "Hidden" and "Acceptable Losses", equipped with a Tactical Knife and suppressor. Enemies use it in the second level, most notably ghillie snipers if one gets too close. Multiplayer The USP .45 is unlocked as soon as Create-a-Class is unlocked and largely retains its low hip fire accuracy and recoil while maintaining longer range than the M9. It kills in three-four hits without Stopping Power, and two-three with it. FMJ does not work well with the USP .45 due to its low starting penetration and semi-automatic firing. However, other attachments are just as useful as they would be on other weapons. The USP .45 is also the only weapon in the handgun class to support a fully functional silencer, due to a glitch with the M9 silencer attachment that will still make the player show up on the map when fired, while the Magnum and Desert Eagle do not have a suppressor available. The Tactical Knife attachment eases melee combat, but also adds more visual recoil to the gun. In Hardcore with Stopping Power, the USP .45 can be a one-hit-kill sidearm at any distance. While in close to medium range, the USP .45 will still maintain a one-shot kill, even without Stopping Power. Weapon Attachments *FMJ *Silencer *Akimbo *Tactical Knife *Extended Magazines Gallery USP.45 MW2.png|The USP .45 in first person. USP .45 Iron Sights MW2.png|Aiming down the sights. USP.45 reload MW2.png|Reloading the USP .45. USP.45 3rd Person MW2.PNG|The USP .45 in third person. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Campaign The USP appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the two sidearms available in-game; the other being the M9. Unlike on the consoles, the USP has a 15 round magazine, as opposed to 12 rounds. It's recoil also settles much faster, resulting in more accurate shots. In singleplayer it is also incapable of a one-shot kill at close range if not headshot, but can kill in 2-3 shots at any range. Aside from this the USP is mostly the same as the console versions. However, the weapon's benefits are short-lived, since the USP is only available in one singleplayer level, "Needle in a Haystack". Multiplayer In multiplayer, the USP is the default sidearm for the Coalition faction, it is the same as the M9, but due to the clearer iron sight and less usage in campaign, it is much more used than the M9. However, the iron sights are misaligned, as the real point of impact lands on top of the right dot, and its power is decreased, taking 3-4 shots to kill, depending on range. On top of this, the USP has terrible hipfire accuracy when moving, being almost as inaccurate as an LMG from the hip; but when stationary, it has much better hipfire accuracy; perfect when crouching Gallery USP.45 3rd Person MW Mobilized.jpg|The USP viewed from third-person. USP.45 MW Mobilized.png|The USP in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. USP.45 Iron Sights ADS MW Mobilized.png|The USP's iron sights. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The USP. 45 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 '' with a changed appearance; it now has an underbarrel flashlight and a shinier, darker finish. However, the ''MW2 model still exists and can be found in Campaign and Spec Ops. Campaign The USP .45 first appears in the level "Hunter Killer" where it is the starting secondary weapon and comes without attachments. It is used by Marcus Burns in the mission "Mind the Gap" with both a silencer and a tactical knife. Also, Derek "Frost" Westbrook uses the USP .45 as a sidearm in "Bag and Drag" as well as "Iron Lady". Yuri uses this weapon in "Eye of the Storm", and in "Dust to Dust" when he makes a desperate effort to stop Makarov from killing Captain Price. The helicopter pilot in said mission also equips a USP .45 to try and kill Price but he never uses it. Multiplayer The USP .45 is unlocked by default to the player. It features the fastest reload of any handgun but is otherwise quite ordinary. Compared to the other low-damage handguns (The P99 and the Five Seven), the USP .45 has the lowest firecap and a greater amount of visual recoil (with the pistol bouncing up more than the other two). It does have an interesting range profile, the bullets dropping off from a 3 hit kill slightly sooner than the other two, but maintaining their damage for longer. This makes the weapon less effective at somewhat close range but more effective as it approaches medium range. As with the P99, use of a silencer will block out the iron sights, hindering long range targeting. The USP .45 is the sidearm equipped with the Juggernaut Recon pointstreak, along with a Riot Shield. It is also equipped with a Tactical Knife in one of the new FFA Gunplay gamemodes, All or Nothing. Infected personnel have it in all game modes except for "Striker vs Jugg"; they hold it with a Tactical Knife and with no bullets. Special Ops The USP .45 is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The USP .45 is a starting weapon in the Mission Mode challenges Stay Sharp, Hit and Run, Hostage Taker, Resistance Movement, and Charges Set. Survival Mode The USP .45 is the starting weapon for Tier 2 (Regular) Survival Mode missions. It is also available from the Weapon Armory for $250 and takes 3-4 shots to kill from rounds 1-15. Attachments *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Akimbo - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Tactical Knife - Unlocked at weapon level 7. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 10. Gallery USP.45 MW3.png|First person view of the USP .45 USP.45_Sight MW3.png|The USP .45's Iron sights USP .45 Tactical Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the USP .45 USP .45 Dry Reloading MW3.png|Reloading an empty USP .45 Attaching Silencer USP .45 MW3.png|Attaching a silencer on the USP .45 in "Hostage Taker" Juggernaut Recon USP .45 MW3.png|A Juggernaut Recon with the USP .45 Demonstration Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance USP_45_icon.PNG| USP.45 Icon USP_iron_sights.PNG| USP.45 when aiming down sights Trivia General *The USP .45 is one of the few weapons (along with the M9 and the P90) to match its maximum ammunition in both Single Player and Multiplayer. Most weapons have either much lower, or in rare cases much higher maximum ammunition in multiplayer. *The USP .45, Desert Eagle, M9, and the M1911 are the only pistols to appear in all three Modern Warfare games. *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized'' is the only Call of Duty to have its HUD icon for the USP .45 show the barrel extension. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, in all SAS missions, the USP .45 will always be silenced, with the exception of "Crew Expendable" and "F.N.G.". *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the USP .45 shares its firing sound with the M1911. *As with all handguns when the player sprints with the USP .45, they will hold the gun with two hands in first-person while in third-person the player only holds it with one hand. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, on the left side of the gun there is a text that reads, "USP .45ACP" in white-gray text. It is visible in third person. *When Akimbo is used, the slash knifing animation is replaced with an accelerated version of the stab. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Akimbo is the only attachment where it shows the slide locking back once the player has no ammo left. However, there is no sprint animation for the weapon with its slide locked. *In "Museum", the USP .45 Silenced is stronger than its un-silenced version. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Campaign and Special Ops, the unsilenced USP's iron sights have the zoom of a Red Dot Sight while ADS, whilst the silenced USP's iron sights have no zoom while ADS. *The pick-up icon is the same as the Modern Warfare icon. *In certain Spec Ops missions, enemies will hold their USP .45s without a tactical knife but when players pick this up, they receive a knife with the pistol for some reason. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *There are two separate models for the USP .45, one lifted directly from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (appearing as a starting weapon in certain campaign missions, as well as in the Jeep at the beginning of Stay Sharp), and a new one in with an extended barrel and new underbarrel device. Both use the same pickup icon, and both are called by the same name. *Akimbo does not double starting ammo. This applies to all weapons in Modern Warfare 3, however it is most noticeable in handguns, as you will only get one extra magazine. *If a player enters a private match and chooses a class with no weapons assigned to it, the player will receive a USP .45 with a Tactical Knife and no ammo. *The trademarks on the slide read "USP TACTICAL .45 AUTO". This can be seen when reloading. The suppressed version seen in "Mind the Gap" has a minor texture variation, in the form of a HK logo and "USP" on the grip, visible when reloading. Both the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 model and the regular version of the new model have this area blank. *In Down The Rabbit Hole, a Modern Warfare 3-style USP .45 can be picked that has a Tactical Knife and Enhanced Zoom enabled when aiming down the sights. *In the Special Ops mission Hostage Taker, a unique animation is used where the player sees the suppressor being attached to the weapon. *The left gun of both the Akimbo P99 and Five Seven have the same firing sound of the USP .45. *The USP .45 has a different firing sound on the Xbox 360 than the PlayStation 3. On the Xbox 360, the USP .45 firing sounds identical to the P99's firing sound, and on the PlayStation 3, the USP .45 has its own firing sound. *On any Survival Mode map on the Wii version of Modern Warfare 3, if the player turns while reloading, it is possible to see a glimpse of a knife blade, as if it had a Tactical Knife. *In Special Ops Chaos, player receives a Custom USP .45. Attachments for that Custom USP are Tactical Knife and Extended Magazines. *This is the default weapon for Infected personnel who hold this with a tactical knife but with no ammo, except for the game mode 'Striker vs Jugg'. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *The reload animation and the reloading sounds are off. The sound of the magazine being inserted is played before the actual magazine gets inserted into the gun. The second 'click' noise is also slightly off. References ru:USP .45 es:USP. 45 Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Semi-Automatic Pistols Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Handguns